Addwaitya
Adwaita (Charmcaster pronounced it add-way-cha, while he pronounced it add-wait-yah) is a Geochelone Aerio that mastered magic thousands of years ago. He's an evil mystic being considered as the most powerful sorcerer in the universe. He was slightly mentioned and introduced in Where the Magic Happens and is responsible for the death of Spellbinder, Charmcaster's father. 'Appearance' Adwaita is a turtle-like creature with pink mana fire-like energy surrounding his head. Following the loss of the Alpha Rune (and most of his mystical energies), the flames vanish. 'Backstory' Adwaita, at some point, got his hands on the Alpha Rune, an exceedingly strong and powerful magical mystic item (which was actually a piece of the Map of Infinity in disguise) and reached the interdimensional world of Ledgerdomain. He got corrupted by the immense power and energy the artifact possesses. The inhabitants of Ledgerdomain, though incredibly strong and powerful sorcerers and sorceresses, were unable to defeat him and their leader, Spellbinder, was forced to send his brother, Hex, and his daughter, Charmcaster, to Earth in order to keep them safe, while he did that, Adwaita ruthlessly murdered him and took control of Ledgerdomain as a ruthless dictator. He had also magically mystically enslaved most of the people of Ledgerdomain to do his bidding. 'Ben 10: Ultimate Alien' Adwaita was first seen in Where the Magic Happens, when Ultimate Aggregor reached Ledgerdomain in order to get his hand on the Alpha Rune. Chasing him, Ben, Kevin and Gwen were forced to ask for Charmcaster's help in order to reach the Ledgerdomain. When the group arrived, Adwaita immediately felt their presence and enraged by the intrusion, attacked them. Adwaitia also used Spellbinder's voice to encourage Charmcaster to fall to her death (but the team stopped Charmcaster from doing so). When they got to Adwaita's sinadome, a Palorfayg attacked them and it died after falling off the edge of the land. After a feral fight, Addwaitya was surprised by an attack from Ultimate Humungousaur, allowing Ultimate Aggregor to knock him out with a sneak attack and escape with the Alpha Rune. Ledgerdomain then started falling apart and Charmcaster, seeing Adwaita weakened, chose to stay behind to fight him and save her people. It is shown in The Enemy of My Frenemy he was so corrupt with power he became insane and is not in the right mind in the end after his overthrow and lost of the Alpha Rune. Powers and Abilities Adwaita is shown to be really strong with the alpha-rune. Capable of doing spells without saying them, defeat Gwen, Charmcaster and Kevin. He was capable of fighting an Ultimate Humungousaur. Without the alpha-rune he still is capable of doing spells just like any normal magician, but he was shown to be no match against Charmcaster when she held the alpha-rune. 'Appearances' Ben 10: Ultimate Alien *''Where the Magic Happens'' *''The Enemy of My Frenemy'' 'Trivia' *According to Dwayne, Adwaita's form is not like an Ultimate Geochelone Aerio. *According to Dwayne, Adwaita retains his normal Geochelone Aerio powers, even though he lacks holes on his torso. *Adwaita is named after a tortoise from an Indian Zoo that lived to be 255 years old and is a Sanskrit word that means "one and only." *Adwaita is the first non-human magician to appear in the series and the first magician that can defeat Gwen and Charmcaster together (with the Alpha Rune). *Adwaita is the fourth villain (Aggregor and Psyphon and Kevin being the other three), that has the power to challenge an Ultimate and not be defeated. *Adwaita was a revered philosopher and mystic of his species, whom appeared to achieve godhood (but actually just transported to the dimension of Magic). According to Dwayne, no one knows that he became corrupt. *Adwaita was mentioned by Galapagus in Escape from Aggregor. *The fire (or something similar) surrounding Adwaita's head is similar to Heatblast. *Adwaita is the only known Geochelone Aerio that's "corrupted". *Galapagus mentioned his race is a peaceful one therefore making Adwaita similar to Vilgax in that his race was peaceful too. See also *Adwaita Gallery Category:Villains Category:Male Villains Category:Male Characters Category:Male Aliens Category:Characters Category:Aliens Category:Political Leaders Category:Interdimensional Beings Category:Minor Characters Category:Males Category:Magic Category:Murderers Category:Animal-Like Aliens Category:One-Time Villains Category:Secondary Characters Category:Males Category:Male Aliens Category:Male Characters Category:Criminals